What sweethearts can do
by noffermans
Summary: Before yami and yugi whatch a movie there going to play a game with sweethearts, how will that turn out? Warinig this is yoai don't like don't read


**To everyone, have a happy Valentine's Day. Spend it with your loved ones, and if you don't have time today make the weekend super special. This is my first puzzleshipping in a long time. I don't know if it is good, so tell me if you like it. It's all in Yami's POV. **

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

I heard the door downstairs. So Yugi was done with school. I don't go to school, I don't learn anything there. I walked downstairs.

"Hey, Yugi," I said when I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Yami," Yugi said, putting his backpack on the ground then turning to face me. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, not really…why do you ask?" I answered, wondering what Yugi had in mind.

"Well,'' he said, "Since it is your first Valentine's Day I thought we could celebrate it together."

I blinked a couple of times. The day of lovers spent with Yugi? That's sounds too good to be true. "But you told me today was the day for lovers."

Yugi laughed, looking very cute. "Yeah, that's right, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate it as friends."

I smiled at him. "Okay then, what had you in mind?"

He gave me one of his biggest smiles and said, "Well, I thought about watching a movie and eating some sweets, playing a little game, and then having a good dinner tonight."

"Sounds great," I said. "So which movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

He pulled some DVD's out of his backpack. "I'll let you decide while I go get the sweets, sound good?"

I nodded as he ran off to the kitchen. I looked at the movies. There was one that caught my eye-it wasn't too sappy and was a little scary. So my little Yugi will sit cuddled up to me. I like it when he does that. Then I would have a reason to be close to him. But I want to be closer; I really want to kiss him and hold him close to me…maybe even more…NO, BAD YAMI! Don't think that way just because he wants to spend Valentine's Day with you.

I put the movie in the DVD player and started it, then set it on pause so Yugi wouldn't know which movie I had chosen. And I sat down on the couch. When he came back, he placed some glasses before us and sat down next to me with a bowl in his hand. "Here you go," he said, handing the bowl over to me.

"Yugi, what are these?" I wondered as I pulled one of the candies out. It was shaped like a heart.

Yugi smiled. "It's a sweetheart."

I looked at the candy again. "I get the heart part…but why is it sweet? Because of the flavour?" I asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Flip it over and read what it says," he said.

I did as he said and flipped it over and saw that the heart was stamped with "Love you."

"Ooh, I get it now," I said.

Yugi grinned. "You know some people play games with them."

I looked at him as I was eating the candy. "Oh, what kind of games?"

"It's very simple," he said, turning towards me. "You do or say what's written on the heart."

My eyes widen at the possibilities. "Sounds like fun. Do you want to play before we start the movie?"

Yugi started to blush. "S-Sure, that sounds fun. Shall I go first then?"

He took a sweetheart. "Read it out loud," I said.

Yugi smiled. "Friends," he said.

"Always," I answered.

He smiled at me and got a bit closer. I grabbed one and read out loud, "Sweet talk." I frowned. "I don't know how to do that."

"Yes, you do," Yugi said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Something," he just said, taking a sweetheart himself.

"This is fun," he said. He read the sweetheart and said, "Hug." Yugi smiled and hugged me. We let go after a good 7 minutes.

I smiled at him and took another heart. My face became red when I read it.

"Well, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"K-kiss," I said.

Yugi turned red himself. "O-oh…."

"I won't do it if you don't want to." I was blushing like crazy.

Yugi shook his head. "You may kiss me if you want." Then he added in a whisper…he thought I didn't hear. "I love you, Yami. I don't mind at all if you do it."

With that my eyes widened again. I slowly leaned in a little closer, forcing Yugi to look up with my hand. I cupped his chin and gently kissed him very lightly on the lips. He responded immediately. It felt great…no, perfect! He tastes so sweet, and I don't know how long we have been sitting here, but in my opinion this kiss is way too short.

When we let go, he looked at my bright smile and grabbed another sweetheart. When he read it he smiled. "Make out," he said.

I took a sweetheart too, and read it. "Yes" was all it said. I leaned in again, but before I pressed my lips to his I whispered, "I love you, Yugi."

"And I you, Yami," he replied, closing the gap between us.

This time felt even better. We started slowly at first, but it heated up very fast. I pressed my tongue past his lips and tried to map out everything. I felt him doing the same thing, and I heard him moan. Slowly I let my tongue caress his, then our tongues started a lovely, lovely dance. I was about to give more when suddenly…

We heard the sound of something falling on the ground. We quickly broke apart and I saw Grandpa looking at us with wide eyes. I looked at Yugi, who was blushing madly. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, too.

How are we going to explain this?

**The end**

**So how did you like it? Was it good or bad? I haven't done puzzleshipping in a long time, but I liked how this came out. So please review.**


End file.
